


What happens on set...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just two boys getting bored on set, and much sexyness ensues.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Jared teases Jensen, and that make Jensen crazy. This is my first fic ever so Im pretty nervous. :( Unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes  


* * *

Jensen could not take his eyes off of Jared’s ass. It was the way those tight jeans clung to the curves of his ass when they were wet. When Jensen had read in the script that Jared was going to fall into the lake he just knew it was going to be a really good day of filming. When Jared had clambered out of the water everything had stuck to him, and as he had walked towards Jensen he stripped off his top two shirts to reveal a tight t-shirt which stuck to ever curve of his toned chest. A wide smile spread across Jensen’s face, Jared stopped in front of his chair and grinned too. ‘You laughing at me Jen? Cause tomorrow you get covered in slime, and that’s gonna be a whole helluva lot funnier than me being a bit wet.’

‘A bit Jay?’

Jared grinned shook his head so the drops flew everywhere, like a giant puppy drying himself, then peeled off the last of the t-shirts to reveal his toned upper body. Jensen couldn’t help but stare, and he had to shift slightly in his seat to conceal the fact that Jared’s physique was having an effect on him. 

‘Ok so a lot wet. But like I said man, its better than being slimy’

Jared’s hands went to his fly buttons and started to undo them. This was way too much for Jensen to cope with and there was no amount of shifting going to hide the hard on that was rapidly developing in his jeans.

‘Jay man do you not wanna change in the trailer’

‘Gotta give the ladies a show.’

Jensen couldn’t help but think it was more than the ladies getting a show, in fact this show seemed to be mainly directed at him, and it wasn’t helping his situation. Jared finished unbuttoning his denims and yanked them off and the flopped down in the chair next to Jensen in only his boxers. 

While the girls on set giggled and made excuses to wander past where they were sitting as much as possible, Jensen sneaked furtive glances at his co-star. God Jared was perfect. He kept flicking his dark fringe out of his eyes as he lay back in the chair with his eyes shut. He twitched when he did and all his stomach muscles tensed, and it was driving Jensen mad. He wanted to lean down and lick down that toned stomach until he reached the top of Jared’s boxer shorts and….. No stop it Jen this is your best friend you’re thinking about. And yet things Jensen couldn’t control obviously appreciated Jared’s body. Thoughts of his own situation turned to thoughts of Jared and Jensen sneaked another peek at Jared’s crotch. 

God Jared looked big. He was a big guy but that thing looked like a monster. He wondered idly how much of it he could fit into his mouth, it seemed like it would be a challenge but one Jensen would love to try. 

Jensen was still staring at Jared trying to figure out how much he could fit into his mouth when he heard Jared’s soft voice

‘See something you like?’

Jensen blushed and looked up to see Jared looking at him through soft hair and dark eyelashes.

Jensen couldn’t respond, all he wanted to do was run away, but with all these thoughts of Jared and his hard on he wasn’t really in any state to be standing.

Jared smiled his eyes still partially covered by his dark floppy hair. ‘Jen, you can touch it, if you want.’ Jensen was so shocked he couldn’t speak, he was considering actually reaching out when Jared smiled manically and jumped out the seat.

‘Relax man, I’m just kidding. I know you were just looking cause its so much bigger than yours.’

Jared bounded away towards the wardrobe trailer to find a change of clothes. Jensen sat disappointed and not really sure why, he pushed those thoughts to the bottom of his mind and went off to flirt with the makeup girls. 

 

The next day after filming the scene where Jensen got slimed, a sticky slightly pissed off Jensen squelched off the set. Jared had flunked his lines after Jensen got slimed more than once, which had meant they had had to do it all again, including the slime. Jensen couldn’t prove Jay had done it on purpose, but he had noticed that twinkle in his eye and he could have sworn Jay laughed more than once when they threw the green goop all over him for the third time.

Jensen was determined to slope off to his trailer and clean up, and get the hell out of there as soon as possible, but Jared had other plans. 

Just as he got to the edge of the set Jared grabbed him from behind and spun him round.

‘Man Jen you look like crap’

‘Thanks Jay. You know what you can go fuck yourself’

Jared smiled and started to undo Jensen’s now very slimy leather jacket. He peeled it off Jensen and smiled. ‘I’d rather fuck you!’

Jensen stood open mouthed as Jared unbuttoned his shirt too and allowed Jared to take it off of him. Jared leant in and started to undo his fly button too. Jensen was hard again instantly and he let his head fall back as Jared let his fingers scrape across the bulge in Jensen’s pants.

Just as Jensen started to relax Jared’s hands were gone and he opened his eyes to find Jared had stepped away and was watching him. ‘Right, see yaw later Jen. Got a date later and I don’t want to be late’

And then he was gone and Jensen was left with nothing except his hard cock and his clothes next to him in a pile on the floor. He scooped up his jacket and shirt and headed to his trailer. As Jensen showered he rubbed his cock faster and faster and thought of Jared’s hand on it, even though it had only been for a fraction of a second. This thought took him over the edge and he shot cum all over his shower wall

As he cleaned up and washed himself he decided that he just couldn’t leave this how he was. Jared was playing the little cock-tease and Jensen wasn’t going to let him get away with it. As he washed his toned body he decided that he was going to have Jay whether Jay had been serious of not. 

As he stepped out of the shower dripping, he towelled himself off, and stood in his trailer completely naked. He dried his hair with the towel and looked in the mirror. Jared wasn’t the only one who had a fit physique. Jensen’s body was toned and tanned, although Jensen could see plenty of faults with it. He had never understood why women and the occasional guy seemed to think he was so gorgeous. He was good looking, but no better than any of the other guys in this industry, and he could think of plenty of guys cuter than him. Jared for example. 

Jensen pulled on his clothes and headed home. Planning on how to get Jared for all this took him all the way home.


	2. Jensens Plan

The following day Jensen arrived on set with a plan, he was going to get Jared hot and hard like he had done to Jensen and then…. Well Jensen would have to see.

 

Jared and Jensen had some real close work to do today, they were shooting a scene where the brothers were locked in their hotel room by an evil spirit. Jensen checked what order they were shooting in. Perfect, they were filming the scene where the two brothers stay in the one bed to stay safe last thing today, this was going to be perfect. 

 

An hour or two into filming came a moment when Dean pinned Sam to the wall. Although this scene was supposed to be violent, as Jensen pinned Jared to the wall he made sure the whole length of their bodies pressed together.

‘So Sammy, what’s it gonna be, I could beat you till you cry like the lil girl you are, or we could deal with this’

As he said this he pushed forward and made sure his free hand grazed Jared’s cock. He heard Jared gasp ever so slightly, but then he recovered and delivered Sam’s line.

Jensen couldn’t help but smile as they finished the scene and he walked away, glad to know he could throw Jared as easily as Jared had got to him. He walked quickly to the food vans, making sure Jared didn’t follow him, not giving him any time to retaliate. The next time he saw Jay was on set again, to film a few simple scenes with the laptop and research arguments, pretty standard really. But Jensen noticed when the cameras weren’t on Jared he was watching him pretty intensely, looking confused.

 

Jensen had to wait for the bed scene at the end of the day to implement his plan again. As the script called for both brothers to be sleeping in boxers and have Sam jump straight into Deans bed, this scene was even more than Jensen could have hoped for.

Jared slipped into bed next to Jensen and whispered Sam’s line

‘Dean, there’s something in here’

Jensen paused and under the cover gently slipped his hand forward to Jared’s nipple. Jared shivered slightly but managed to remain quiet as he pulled gently on it. 

Jensen spoke Dean’s line while gently tracing lines around Jared’s nipple and down his chest. 

‘Its ok Sammy, stay here, your big brother will protect you’

He left off long enough to allow Jared to say his line, and Jared just managed to stutter out ‘Thanks Dean.’

Deans next line was longer so it allowed him time to stroke down to the top of Jared’s boxers. He gently stroked along the top of the boxers and as Jared shivered he let one finger gently slip below the waistband of his shorts.

 

It was time for Jared to say his line but he couldn’t speak, and as the director called cut Jensen took the opportunity to slip his whole hand over Jared’s cock and gently palm against the hard length. Jared shuddered and Jensen smiled. He noticed no-one was watching and leant in and breathed huskily in Jared’s ear, ‘So ya little cocktease, whatcha gonna do now?’

 

Jared shuddered just at the heat of Jensen’s breath in his ear. And when Jensen drew back all Jared could think about doing was nibbling on his delicious full lips.

‘Right guys, ready to go!’ The crew were ready again and they had to focus on the scene again, but both of them were far too horny by this point. Jensen just made it through his lines, but Jared stumbled again and they restarted. Jensen this time slipped his hand inside Jared’s underwear and traced his finger gently up and down Jared’s cock. 

 

Jensen couldn’t wait anymore and wrapped his whole hand around Jared. Jared really did moan this time, loud enough for everyone to hear. Jensen sat up.

‘CUT!!' Shouted loud enough to shock Jared out of his hazy state

Eric shook his head and shouted to them, ‘What the fuck guys?’ Jensen realised he had to get both of them off the set as soon as possible, cause otherwise the crew were all about to get one hell of a show. He grabbed the sheet off the bed, pulled Jared upright, wrapped the sheet round them both and pushed past the astonished crew, praying no one noticed they both were rock hard. Shouting a garbled apology Jensen dragged Jared through the crowed areas of the studio still only dressed in the sheet, ignoring the shocked glances until they were at Jared’s trailer. Jensen shoved Jared through the door and then followed. A still shell shocked Jared stood in the middle of the room and looked at Jensen.

 

‘So Jared, do you really want this? After all the cockteasing you did, do you really want all of this?’

Jensen pushed Jared against the wall and kissed him hot and hard, with all the frustration he had felt ever since the day this fuckable gorgeous brunette had walked into his life.

 

As he kissed harder and deeper he felt Jay begin to kiss back. He pulled away suddenly nervous. ‘Do you really want this Jay? Really?’

Jared nodded slowly and Jensen kissed him and then kneeled down in front of him. He slowly pulled down Jared’s boxers and then flicked the tip of Jared’s still hard cock with his tongue. Jared shivered and groaned out loud. God Jensen loved that sound, but more he loved that he was the one who was making Jay make those noises. He licked all his way down Jared’s cock as Jared moaned and twisted above him, he considered Jared’s cock and smiled, this would be a challenge. He took as much of Jared’s huge cock as he could into his mouth and sucked. 

For the first time since this had started Jared managed speech, ‘Jen, Jen…. I need to sit down, before my legs give out.’

 

Jensen released Jared’s cock and licked it, then stood and guided Jared to the couch. He pushed Jared down and straddled him kissing him and pushing him back until he was lying flat. He kissed all the way down Jared’s neck and nipped his collar bone, eliciting more groans from Jared. He kissed quickly down the long lithe body, eager to return to the large gorgeous cock. 

 

He licked Jared’s cock and then drew back and blew gently. Jared shuddered once again in pleasure and bucked upwards to try and force Jensen to take his cock back into his mouth. Jensen laughed and pinned Jared’s hips down, he kissed both hipbones quickly, Jared whined and Jensen finally relented and wrapped his mouth around Jared’s cock and tried to force as much of it as possible into his mouth. Jared gasped as Jensen began to slide up and down, and moaned ‘Ah fuck….. Jen!….Fuck’

Jensen’s cock twitched as Jared moaned his name and almost he almost lost control, he moved faster and faster and then Jared lost control. Jensen felt Jared’s cock twitch in his mouth and suddenly Jays come filled his mouth and Jensen almost lost his own battle not to come. He swallowed and sat back up smiling, as Jared lay, eyes closed breathing heavily. 

 

When Jared finally managed to move he pushed himself up on one elbow. ‘Wow’

Jensen smiled again and leant down and kisses Jared, more gently this time, his cock still hard gently touched against Jared. Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen’s cock. Jensen gasped, as Jared gently caressed the tip of his cock. Jared looked up at Jensen though his hair, eyes sultry and dark and clouded with lust. Just that look was once again almost enough to send Jensen over the edge but if how Jared looked had been exciting enough what he said next took Jensen to whole new levels of ecstasy. 

‘So am I sucking on that, or are you gonna be my first guy?’

 

Jensen was shocked, with all Jared’s teasing, he assumed Jared was at least bi, he’d always seemed so flirty with all the guys on set, and well the way he had been around Jensen hardly suggested a shy first timer.

Jared must have guessed what he had thought, as he laughed, then dropped his eyes as he spoke. ‘I’ve never been with another guy before, I didn’t even know why I was being how I was with you, I just kept doing those things cause, well I wanted you so bad.’

 

Jensen could not help but smile, Jared was only interested in him, not other guys. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ He said it more gently this time, really meaning it, if Jay hadn’t had done this before he didn’t want to rush him. 

 

Jared smiled and nodded, ‘Yeah, man I really want you’ 

He tugged gently on Jensen’s cock, and pulled Jensen towards him. Jared looked up at him slightly nervously. ‘So errm, how should I… what position should I?’

Jensen kissed him and steered him until he flipped over. ‘I would love to be able to see the expression on your face as I do this Jay, but I don’t want to hurt you.’ He lifted Jared’s hips a little off the mattress and began to run his finger round the Jared’s hole. Jared moaned. ‘Its about to get a whole lot better than this Jay.’


End file.
